superdooperawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Top ten kirby characters
These Kirby characters were able to get in the list of best Kirby characters. #Metaknight 1000000000 #Kirby 9.0 #Rocky 8.5 #Mr. Dooter 5.0 #King Dedede 4.8 #Clammy 4.0 #Wadle Dee 3.2 #Kracko 3.0 #Sqishy 2.5 Most of them suck but I couldn't think of anything much. About these characters For the next few headings you'll learn about these characters and why they are special. Well lets get started! Kirby The character that started it all. But why so low? It's mainly because he's a bit too much. You see he uses too many complex moves. I mean really, do you want this to be one. Honestly even worse, he scares away Clammy. Clammy does nothing wrong yet Kirby just scares him off. Very crule I say. Rather than kick him off the countdown I put him at 10. Really who follows 10. And the 1.9. Well I give it to him for starting Kirby. If he wern't around there would be no Clammy. Squishy He is round, white and, squishy I'd give him that. But, I don't know him much so that is why I give him a 2.5 and number 9 on the list. Kracko Looks just like Squishy but better. The reason why is because he looks scary. I like scary so I give him .5 of a mark better than Squishy and number 8 on the list Wadle Dee Well........he is small, cute, freindly and tough. But he's too complex to be near the top, so, I give him a 3.2 in awsomeness and number 7 on the list just because. Meta Knight As pictured at the top of the article, Meta Knight is a fearful creature. He is dark, scary and, cool looking. This eventually will get him to the top but, one slight problem that makes him drop down alot. He is way too complex. That gives him a mark at 3.5 and number 6 on the list. Halfway Mark Take a little strech or maybe do some baking. Anything before you see the good stuff because we like giving advice, so, do somthing before you keep going. King Dedede I'm King! You ever wanted to be king. Well, your not but thus character, not the greatest but pretty cool with his looks. That gives him a 4.8 and 5 on the list. Mr. Dooter Okay the guys name is pretty funny and the guy is cool looking also. So that gives Mr. Dooter the same mark as King Dedede. But, I .2 of a mark just because of the name. And 4 on the list. Rocky As pictured under Meta Knight, Rocky is an awesome character. Why, because we finaly have somone who's simple. He is just one great character with his smart moves. An A score of 8.5 and number 3 on the list. Prank Okay, this guy is simple. Just like Rocky but, the thing that makes him better is that he's purple. Purple is always the bomb. Thats whyhe gets a score of 9.0 and number 2 on the list. Clammy the number 1 Kirby character Main article: Clammy Clammy is the full package. He's cute, simple, Orange and, he's the BOMB!!!!!!!!!!! 9.999999999999999999999999999999999999 for his mark and the greatest Kirby character of all time. Agreee or Disagree? Edit this article if you have a differnt opinon.